If You're Reading This
by FMA-SN-Fan
Summary: Roy Mustang is sent to battle. Edward Elric is left at home. A letter reaches our blond, what does it hold? Yaoi no lemons songfic


If You're Reading This

Roy let out a shaky breath; this wasn't the life he wanted. He should have left the military when he was offered the opportunity. Now here he sat in a small tent in the hot ass summer heat with five other men. They had all just received news that they are going out in the front line of the battle first thing in the morning. Some men sat quietly other chatted but Roy Mustang was writing a letter.

_If you're reading this  
My Mommas sittin there  
Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here_

"GO! GO! GO!" A solider yelled. No alchemy, this isn't good. Why no alchemy? Why war?

Shots fired all around him, his heart raced, and he aimed forward taking his shots, doing his job. Screams were heard from his comrades, old friends and new fell one by one. Roy's gut told him this was the last thing he would lay eyes on.

"CEASE FIRE!" a solider yelled.

Roy removed his finger from the trigger.

No more gunshots, no one across the battlefield could be seen.

Then only one last shot rang in the air.

_Sure wish I  
Could give you one more kiss  
And war was just a game we played when we were kids_

Edward Elric sat at home reading the newspaper.

**120 Military Officers Killed In The Frontline.**

Ed cringed at the headline and was about to read the names but there was a knock on the door. Roy was due home today. Ed heart skipped a beat as he stood to answer the door. The smile on his face disappeared quickly seeing the mailman.

"Only a letter from the war zone sir."

Ed nodded taking the letter and going back in.

_I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up boots  
I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you_

Ed's head hung low as he listened to the preacher, he watched the grass sway in the light breeze. This is only a nightmare…this is only a nightmare…

Alphonse Elric stood next to his brother; he knew about the two, he knew Ed wanted to openly grieve for the lost of his lover.

_If you're reading this  
Half way around the would_

Alphonse stayed the night with his older brother. Ed was in the bedroom lying on the bed rereading the letter Roy sent him as tears fell from his eyes.

Love,

I received bad news today; they are sending me out on the front line. They won't let me use my alchemy because they want to keep it fair.

I'll admit this time; I'm scared. I don't know how this one will end.

Hey, you remember our first kiss? Out in the open field? I love that place, I want to go there again. Your sunny bright eyes are filled with rain aren't they? I don't want them to be. I want to see you again; I want to see your reaction to the ring. I made that with alchemy. I know how it's impossible for us to marry but I thought you would like this ring and would wear it in my memory. 

I want you to keep smiling for me ok? And if you find someone new, take him or her! Take them and enjoy it. I want you happy. You should still adopt that little girl like we planed. I consider adoption like a new birth, if that makes since. Even though she won't have our blood I hope she'll carry our traits.

Well I have to end this shorter than I want. Sadly…I'm going to be watching you from a different angle. I love you, so much! If you adopt that girl, be sure she knows my name.

Love you forever,

Roy

Ed held up the silver ring, it had small engravings of flames around the outside and 'I love you forever" on the inside.

"Never will I love anyone again, except our little girl." Ed said into Roy's pillow.

_If you're reading this  
Half way around the would  
I won't be there  
To see the birth of our little girl  
I hope she looks like you  
I hope she fight like me  
Stand up for the innocent and weak_

Three years passed and Ed sat in the living room with his little girl. She had long golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had a sharp tongue but the biggest heart and was ten years old. Ed couldn't get over how much the little girl reminded him of Roy with her actions. Kayla Akira Elric, even though Ed wanted her to have the Mustang name; he knew Roy would want her to have Elric.

"Daddy?" She asked pulling on his pant leg.

"Yes Kayla?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Tell me more about Dad please." Kayla asked.

Ed smiled brightly. "What do you want to know?"

"What was his Dad like?" She asked randomly.

"Well I never met the man. But your Dad always said he was a good man. He died in the war himself before I ever met Roy." Ed explained running a hand though her hair.

_I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up boots  
Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes_

"I have another question." Kayla said softly.

"And what's that?"

"Umm…how did he die?" She asked carefully searching her Daddy's eyes for pain like there had been the first time she asked. "If you don't want to tell me again it's ok."

"No, it's time you knew, and I should have told you the first time." Ed explained.

"He was fighting in the war, before I dropped out of the military. He was moved to the frontline. The other people-"

"The bad guys?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, they faked a surrender. Then one shoot Roy, in the heart." Ed's jaw trembled slightly but he still smiled down at his daughter. "He died for us, so we could stay happy and enjoy life."

_So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home_

"I love my Dad and you too Daddy. I wish I could have met him." She smiled up at Ed.

"He was a wonderful man." Ed replied.

"Are you going to meet someone else? Like Dad told you, you could?" Kayla asked.

"No, I couldn't." Ed said simply. "It's passed your bedtime sweet heart."

_If you're reading this  
There's going to come a day  
When you'll move on  
And find some one else  
And that's ok  
Just remember this  
I'm in a better place  
Where soldiers live in peace  
And angels sing amazing grace_

"Is Dad in Heaven?" she asked standing.

"If that's what you believe. But I like to believe he is in your heart, and mine" Ed said motioning toward her room. "We are visiting him tomorrow."

The next day Ed stood by and listened to Kayla talk to Roy ask if he was right here and still breathing, when suddenly he felt something like warm arms around him and heard:

'So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my Momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this.

I love you two so much.'

Ed looked around, 'That was Roy's voice,' Ed thought.

"Dad really loved his mommy didn't he?" Kayla asked.

Ed's eyes widened, "Yes he did." Ed looked out into the rest of the green grassy field with a smile.

"Did Dad hug you too?" Kayla asked.

* * *

**_SORRY FOR ANY TEARS!!!!!!!!!_**

**_The song was If You're Reading This by Tim McGraw._**

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


End file.
